


it's complicated

by amicheetham



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, SHIELD Academy, pretending to hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amicheetham/pseuds/amicheetham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Skye, Leo and and Jemma are sitting on the grass at SHIELD Academy, Grant Ward decides to make an appearance. Despite being friends with the two scientists, Skye and him hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr! But I really love how it turned out so I'm putting it here as well.

"Well that class was fantastic." Skye muttered as she was walking out of the class with Jemma and Leo. Communications and SciTech had just had a class together and while their teacher had promised it would be "fun and factual", it ended up being a lecture. Naturally, no-one payed attention… well, except Jemma maybe, but even Fitz fell asleep.

All everyone could do when they got outside was fall onto the grass and breathe in some fresh air for once. The lecture hall was hot and stuffy and full of muggy air. Not how she wanted this day to go. Of course, who should walk past then?

Fucking Grant Ward.

He knew Fitz and Simmons and they seemed to be friends (if that word existed in Ward’s vocabulary). Skye and him on the other hand? They hated each other, and they sure made it known. Like in this instance, Skye couldn’t stop pouting and Ward got all scowly-faced and rolled his eyes at the slightest little thing she did.

Of course, Leo and Jemma picked up on this and they started to feel a bit awkward. The pair tried their best to include Skye in the conversation, but she was too interested in her book. Which subsequently fell flat on her face. Which Ward laughed at. Guess who got that same book in their face afterwards?

"What? He was asking for it!" Skye argued. Didn’t stop the scientists from giving her a stern look. Jesus Christ, it was like dealing with two children. "Anyway, Ward, just give me the book back. I was actually reading that."

"The Blind Assassin?"

"Yes, and you’ll be one if you don’t give me that book back."

"I’ll take my chances." It was that point that she got the book, took it off him and hit him over the head with it and Fitzsimmons were getting pretty tired of this little game that they were playing.

-

That night, Skye couldn’t really sleep. Jemma wasn’t helping either.

 _It must be because of all that caffeine you had after Ward left!_ She texted.

 _Hey, I needed it! But it was either that or vodka. Anyway, thanks for the help, Jemma. Such a true friend xoxo._ Skye replied.

Her phone must’ve been inspired by her book afterwards though as it landed on her face. Her sigh was probably heard in space and if Ward was here, he’d laugh his stupid ass off, or so she thought. Thinking that sent her into a state of frustration. In her mind, she knew she loved him but she had to carry on pretending to hate him. What if she told him she loved him? What would he do? What if he told her that he genuinely hated her? That would probably ruin her.

Overthinking was getting boring though, so she reached for her copy of The Blind Assassin, yet she was met with an empty nightstand. Shit, he still has it, she thought. Looks like Skye’ll have to pay him a visit or buy a new copy. Brilliant.

Checking the time, she saw that it wasn’t that late, and she knew that he was a night owl like her as well. it wasn’t hard to deduce that he’d still be awake. But it was going to be hard getting there.

She texted Fitz,  _Random question, but where’s Ward’s room?_

 _Why do you ask? You’re not gonna kill him or something, are you?_ He replied. Skye couldn’t tell if it was sarcastic or genuine.

Ugh, no. I just… need to see him. Now just tell me! If it was possible to edit texts, she would’ve. Totally the wrong thing to say, at least in her mind.

_All I know that it’s on the third floor. But you know the dorms are locked, can’t it wait until morning?_

_Oh great, I’ll have to turn into Spiderman for a bit. Because that’s totally possible. I just need my book back, okay?_

_That’s all you’re going there for?_

_Yes._

_Right, okay. I believe you, I really do._

Skye couldn’t roll her eyes enough at his sarcasm. Yeah, like she was really going to go there for something else. Well, if she was it hadn’t registered in her brain. Then again, as the days dragged on in that place, a lot of things didn’t so she wasn’t really sure.

She decided to go anyway though. It didn’t matter if there was something else she wanted to do, she needed that book back. Even if it meant seeing Ward and his stupid face. There were worse things, like that lecture she had and listening to Fitz talk about monkeys in his sleep. However there was the little problem of actually getting there. It might be easy to get some rope and abseil down, but there’s the risk of getting caught and the fact that it’s not entirely safe. Maybe Leo was right and that the whole thing can wait until morning. Skye entertained the idea, it being a Friday and all, but it was shortlived.

The fire escape was another option, if she knew how to open the door without triggering the alarm. Which, of course, for an expert hacker like her should be no problem. It’s just a good job that the alarm has an actual interface with a wireless connection.

As her laptop started up, she seemed to just… stop. Her mind was just full of things like, why am I even doing this? and is this really worth it to get a book back? And then she realised what Fitz was going on about.

“Oh dear Lord.” She said whilst staring into space.

* * *

The next day was no better.

Her alarm woke her up at the usual time, but it looked like Jemma had got her phone and changed her alarm sound to none other than Snap Out of It by Arctic Monkeys.

And then then she actually got to class. 

“A whole day with the operations people?” Skye heard someone mutter. It was as if the Universe was laughing at her. There was no way in hell that it could’ve been a coincidence. She took her seat and to her surprise, they were doing a practical lesson. Something about hacking too. Okay, maybe the Universe wasn’t being such a bitch after all. She still hated it though.

One-by-one the operations people arrived. It was almost intimidating watching them all with their athletic physiques and their knowledge of how to kill people and get away with it. It was as if that whole section was a big factory that pumped out assassins.

The teacher was obviously running a little late today, so most of the students just talked and/or messed around on their phones. Skye was doing the latter, until a book slammed onto her desk.

“You forgot something.” The person told her, and in a pretty stern voice too.

“Thanks, although you should’ve given it back when I asked.” She skimmed through the pages looking for the place where she left it. Adding to the surprises, there was a note on a page that said “here” written in pencil.

“I wanted to see why you liked it so much.” He said as he placed himself on the edge of the table. “I can’t see what the fuss is all about really.”

“And you need work on your acting skills. You’re obviously lying.”

“What’s there to love about it?

“You tell me.” She teased, trying to catch him out.

“G-a-n-e-s-t,” He whispered, although she was confused by what he meant. “It’s the password to unlock the doors in your building. Meet me on the roof tonight.”

“I might do,” Skye replied, hoping that this was all one big joke. “But while we’re discussing passwords, what about the one for your building?”

“H-s-e-i-d-l,” Grant quickly scribbled the passwords in her notepad. “I’ll see you tonight then.”

“Fine, you will.”

As Ward made his way back to his seat, the teacher finally came in. He told everyone that he’d already put everyone into pairs for the lesson in the form of an operations student and a communications student, and that it was vital that they were able to work together effectively.

“Grant you’ll be working with Eva. And Ryan you’ll be working with Skye.” The only people who complained were Eva and Ryan. They wanted to be working with each other, unlike the other people who were happy to work with their chosen partners. At least they weren’t together.

-

The day ended and everyone was in their rooms.

Well, all except Ward.

How he got up on the roof unnoticed in broad daylight was an admirable feat. Maybe he was destined for this kind of environment. He was still incredibly nervous though, and regretted telling her to meet him. After all, he didn’t actually hate her, but he genuinely thought Skye hated him. The guy just told himself that it’ll get worse before it gets better. It never helps but you couldn’t blame him for trying.

“Oh, you’re actually here.” A voice behind him said. Ward looked around to see that it was Skye saying it and it helped take the edge off a bit. “I have to admit, I thought you were joking about those passwords. And about this too.”

“And now?”

“I guess I owe you an apology.” She paused for a second, probably out of nervousness. “I’m sorry, for everything. I just—”

“Hey, it’s okay, I understand.” He moved his body closer to hers.

“Really? How?

“Because, and correct me if I’m wrong here, I kind of know how you feel.”

“That feeling of seeing someone and wanting to punch them in face because have feelings for them that you don’t want?”

“Exactly.” They both sighed and laughed. It sounded so stupid when it was put into words. The sentence sounded so childish and immature. This stuff happens with kids in elementary school because they don’t want to get the infamous cooties, but they were adults in a facility where you get licenses to kill or to hack.  “I was only acting like I hated you, Skye.”

“And I was doing the same to you.” She laughed at the idea that it was even possible to do that.

Her demeanor changed when she tried to understand it. Maybe they were doing it because they didn’t want to appear vulnerable? Especially as in this place, emotions were considered weaknesses.

"So how do you know the passwords anyway?" Skye asked him, completely changing the subject.

"I come here a lot, it has a great view of the surrounding area." Well, Skye couldn’t exactly argue with that… for once. "So what do you love about that book?"

"I guess I just love the themes in it, you know? They kind of speak to me."

"Anyway, what time are you heading back?"

"I just want to stay out here actually," Skye sighed, looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night out, she didn’t want to miss it.

"I think I might join you actually."


End file.
